


Forever Stuck In Our Youth

by Danesincry



Series: Infinity is big, but our lives are bigger [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Literally they live in this small village with small farms, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Other, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Random background characters will help, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Soul Stone (Marvel), Stephen Strange needs an award, They kinda just live in the soul stone, farm life, time paradox, villages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up inside the Soul Stone with the Guardians and Doctor Strange. They quickly reconnect with the other Snapped Avengers and Wakandans to rebuild their lives.It seems like everyone didn't actually die, but are trapped until the people in Reality save them. Sadly, it takes three years for this to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: Starts with a panic attack and a slight unsettling explanation of pain.**
> 
>  
> 
> Forever Stuck In Our Youth - Set It Off

Peter knew nothing. Felt nothing.

There was nothing.

Then suddenly, there was everything.

Peter screamed as pain ripped through his body. 

It felt like he was in a washing machine on full blast. A rollercoaster with no limits and it broke the law to the point of snapping necks. Peter’s senses were going off all at once and it was the worst sensory overload that he had ever experienced since being bit. It was worse than when he first got his powers.

The scream burned his throat as he thrashed on the ground. He could feel the odd texture under him and the grass felt like blades against his over sensitive skin. 

Hands varying in sizes placed themselves on his arms and legs, holding him down. A rush of sound rushed his senses and made his head hurt more.

“STOP! STOP IT!” Peter screamed at the hands before actually using his strength to throw the others off him. 

The world above him was a light orange blur. He could see a sun above him, burning painfully bright. He bared his teeth as tears poured out his eyes. He brought his hands to his face and curled away from the sun, on his side.

“Please, please, please, please.” Peter cried and he got hit with his actual emotions.

“Give him space and do not make loud noises. Do not speak loudly.” A voice whispered nearby, but it felt like a megaphone. The voice sounded familiar.

The memories that he last had slammed back inside of him.

Mr. Stark was holding onto him, looking distraught. He fought Thanos. He was on Titan. He was in space.

Peter took in a gasp of air and shot up.

“MR. STARK! MR. STARK WHERE DID YOU GO?!” Peter screamed and slammed his hands into the dirt next to him. 

Peter’s vision was still blurry but he could actually see where he was. 

Peter was in the middle of a field. Trees scattered around the open circle and turned into a light wooded area. Everything looked like a countryside on a clear day. The sun was slightly orange, but it didn’t cast that big of an orange hue onto the world. Some things just had a slight orange shade.

Peter looked around to see familiar faces surrounding him. Doctor Strange was staring down at him with Star Lord next to him. Drax and Mantis stood to the side.

“Where… are we… dead?” Peter gasped out. His lungs finally stopped quivering.

“No.” Doctor Strange frowned. “We are just inside the Soul Stone, I assume.” 

“How long… Have I been out?” Peter asked as he dug his covered hands into the grass.

“In this time? A week. Your body slowly formed. It was slightly freaky to watch.” Star Lord made a disgusted face. “We all only took a few moments to form. None of us… freaked out like you did. What was up with that?”

“I… I have heightened senses. I feel things differently. It hurt so much. My body felt like I was being ripped apart and shoved back together.” Peter could feel his hands shaking. “And it took a week? You guys waited for me?”

“We didn’t have much of a choice. If you woke up alone, you would have probably lost it.” Doctor Strange answered. “And I’m sure Stark would have a fit if he found out we left you here.”

Peter looked down at his damaged suit. It was still functioning, but the paint had chipped and it felt slightly stiff over his cloth suit. 

“Where… is he?” Peter asked.

They were all quiet, which Peter took it as he didn’t disintegrate. Good. He will fix this.

“C’mon, kiddo. Let’s get going to the main village. Someone is probably coming to see who was screaming bloody murder.” Star Lord stuck out a hand. Peter bit his lip before taking his hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Star Lord.” Peter thanked him as he pulled himself up.

“The name is Peter Quill.” Star Lord introduced himself.

“Peter Parker.” Peter gave a shy smile. “That’s cool how we are both Peters.”

“I guess we have to call you Peter, and the other Quill.” Mantis offered with a smile. Peter smiled back as Doctor Strange sighed.

“Doctor, what’s your name?” Peter looked to the wizard man.

“Doctor Stephen Strange.” He answered with a look that screamed he was done with him.

“Oh… sorry. I didn’t know.” Peter looked down. He felt embarrassed.

“It’s fine.” Doctor Strange answered.

“I’ll just call you Doctor or Doc. Is that okay?” Peter asked.

“Sure.” Doc didn’t look at him.

Peter tried to take a step, but his legs buckled and Quill caught him easily.

“Okay, yeah, no. No walking for you kid.” Quill supported Peter as they started to walk towards the buildings that he could see behind the trees.

Peter was quiet as they walked through the beautiful trees. He could see people walking around and standing near the treeline, so he put his mask back on. It made an odd hissing noise as it moved onto his face. Quill looked down to him quickly before looking back up.

At the treeline was a group of Wakandans. They were all staring at them in amazement. Peter could tell that they all formed days ago since they were all… well… functional.

“Someone get the Avengers.” One of them spoke.

Peter perked up at that. Does the Avengers help run everything? Are they all here?

The group allowed them to walk through and into the village. The buildings were all small structures that look only one or two roomed. They were circular with two windows and a door. The exterior was white with brown roofs. It looked… very old. Like something he would see in a settler video for school.

Peter then spotted a group of people walking towards them. And boy, was Peter happy and not at the same time.

Black Panther, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, and another Wakandan were being lead by a lady whose skin was green and her hair dark red.

“Gamora?” Quill breathed out.

“Who’s Gamora… your girlfriend?” Peter asked. His screen then blinked slightly and his programs came up.

“I would assume so.” Karen piped up. Peter’s breathing slightly staggered. Karen was alive!

“Yes.” Quill was smiling.

“Quill!” Gamora gave a smile and briskly walked up to them.

“I heard someone saw you, but I wasn’t sure. I didn’t want to risk something else being out there and mimicking you.” Gamora smiled. “Is this why you all took so long? Did this one finally form?”

“Spider-Man?” Bucky piped up and Peter turned his focus to the Avengers. They were all dressed in more simple clothing. All cloth and out of the time.

Nausea washed over Peter again as flashes of the Civil War came back. Bile went up his throat and he lurched. His hand shot up to cover his mouth.

“Quill, get him to the side. He’s going to throw up.” Doc commanded and Quill did so. He quickly brought Peter away from the group.

Peter collapsed to the ground and puked up the contents of his stomach. His mask had opened enough to let his nose and mouth be exposed. He heaved as the bile came up.

“Oh God…” Peter could hear someone grumble.

“Mr. Quill, I need water.” Peter grumbled to the older man holding him up some. Peter’s hands were planted next to where he puked. He was trying to stabilize himself. 

“I’ll… get him some.” A female voice softly spoke and he could hear her feet retreat into the house next to him. She then came out and crouched next to the two Peters. Peter looked up to see Scarlet Witch holding a ceramic cup towards him. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Peter tried to not look into her eyes or face as he took the cup and sipped the water. Once the feeling was gone, Quill helped him up.

“Let’s get you all dressed in more comfortable attire.” Gamora smiled at them. “I’ll explain everything once you all get out.”

They nod and Peter was shuffled into a house a few down. There was a large dirt path that went through the whole village, and smaller dirt paths connected the houses to it. There was a sort of merchant area set up and a farm space out of the housing area. Peter noticed the one he was going to was near the outskirts. Quill helped him inside and he noticed it was indeed two roomed. One was basically the whole building while the other one was just a small bathroom. The large area had multiple cots and a pile of animal furs and pillows. There was a couch like area next to a table. Then there was a kitchen and dining area. It was obvious though that someone was already living there.

Gamora showed them all to their homes but left Doc with Peter. Quill was in the one next door, as instructed by Gamora. Peter was passed to Doc, who struggled at first. Peter then realized his hands weren’t the best. Gamora followed Doc and Peter into the home quietly. She shut the door behind them. Doc sat him on one of the beds that didn’t have an extra blanket on it.

“Strange… You know that we are in the Soul Stone already.” Gamora started and Doc nodded. “The others will be informed on our circumstances, but you needed to know this first. There isn’t a known way out. I’ve seen one of your people try to use their… magic… to get out, but it’s no use. They just show up within the stone.” 

“What circumstances apply here?” Doc asked.

“Well, from what we know we don’t age. We don’t have to eat, but the others will want to and do it to be normal. But… we have to sleep. The stone set up the village and made sure everyone would be happy and okay.” Gamora sighed. “I was the first one here and it has been a month my time before the next person showed up. I think that our time works differently here. But from what I’ve hear it corresponds to Earth systems.” 

“But why Earth?” Doc walked up to Gamora and frowned at her.

“Because he initiated it on Earth. It reacted to its surroundings.” Gamora shrugged. She was obviously not sure herself.

“Thank you, Gamora. But there isn’t anything we can do until the Reality side fixes everything.” Doc was straight forward, and Peter didn’t know if he liked that.

Gamora nodded and turned towards the door.

“There are clothing that should be used for both of you in the area with the furs and blankets. They’re underneath. Your roommate is Bucky. I guess the Winter Soldier for you all.” Gamora left after that.

Peter felt fear flood his system just from that. He didn’t want to deal with rooming with someone he had to fight.

“Are you alright? You can take the mask off now.” Doc had moved over to the pile and fished out clothing for the both of them. “I assume you can dress yourself.”

“Yeah, I should be able to.” Peter nodded and let his mask disappear from his face. “Hey… Doc… can I confess something?”

“I don’t know. Is it something childish?” Doc gave him a similar look to what Mr. Stark would give him.

“I guess. But… I was told to keep my identity secret. How can I do that here?” Peter asked. Doc walked over and just sighed. Peter accepted the clothing he was offered.

“Simple. You can’t.” Doc definitely wouldn’t sugar coat. “Now get dressed. You should probably sleep. You look like you’ve been his by a train.”

Peter pouts as the wizard man leaves him be. Doc went to the bathroom to change, leaving Peter to dress. As best as he could, he gets his suits off and slip on the very baggy cotton pants on. He tied the draw string and struggled to get the loose shirt on. Once he did, he put his suit down next to his cot bed thing. 

“This… sucks.” Peter whispers to himself. He didn’t want to be trapped inside of the stone where he couldn’t help.

Slowly, Peter slid into his bed properly. He pulled the sheets over himself and closed his eyes. He could hear Doc come out of the bathroom and set his own clothes next to a bed. There was a lot of rustling before Doc had left Peter to get rest.

Peter didn’t fully fall asleep, thankfully. He was stuck in a half dream state where he couldn’t dream. He was thankful for this. If he slept for real, he knew nightmares would come. So for hours he stayed like that.

-

Bucky knew that the spider guy was staying in his home with Strange. Strange had approached him and explained that the guy didn’t want people to see his face, so approach him slowly.

Apparently the guy was an actual doctor before he became the wizard he was today. 

“I’ve seen people with PTSD. I know you have too.” Strange had said. “He’s seen a lot and has been through a lot. He needs his time.”

Bucky didn’t want to know what this guy, some young scrappy one, had gone through to make him scream bloody murder the second he fully materialized in the woods. They could hears the screams and cries from the village. It spooked the normal villagers and the livestock. The second they heard someone scream out for Stark, they knew it was the people who was with him. Bruce told them it was really only Strange and some spider guy, which they knew. So they pieced together it was them.

They didn’t expect five people to stumble out of the forest. The spider guy was still masked and looked like he could barely stand. Bucky had watched as he looked around and took in his surroundings. It was probably him that had screamed. They were all unable to properly function for a few minutes after appearing. But this kid… looked messed up. He was shaking like a leaf and looked like he was ready to run.

Gamora had lead them to the group and she had pointed out her boyfriend was carrying the drastically smaller hero. As she approached, the spider seemed to recognize the group and his eye pieces widened. Then he threw up. The poor guy was probably shocked and having the stress of meeting people that he had to fight once.

Now that Bucky was forced to go back into the home, he was dreading it. 

He pushed the door open and saw that Strange was sitting on his bed, meditating. He didn’t open an eye.

Bucky walked towards the cots and saw that the spider guy was laying in normal clothes. His back was facing Bucky and seemed to be breathing normally.

“You shouldn’t mess with him. He’s still shaken up.” Strange’s voice spoke quietly.

“I wasn’t going to.” Bucky walked to his own cot. “But what’s wrong with him?”

“He had a major sensory overload when he formed again. He was in major pain and spasming.” Strange opened his eyes to stare at Bucky. “I’m going to be straight with you, Barnes. I’ve seen parts of his life when doing my look into him. He’s had enough traumatic experiences for his age to be able to retire early. Just leave him be and let him go out when he’s ready.”

Bucky just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Thank you for that.” Bucky grumbled and got into his cot. “Goodnight.”

There was no response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter officially meets Bucky and the others.
> 
> Peter has feelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long. But now that introduction is done, I can actually time skip and get to good parts!
> 
> Also, this story will be the first of two or three.

It had been three days.

Peter could feel when people came in to see him and check on him. They would stare at the lump that was him covered in his blanket completely. He was sure Mr. Barnes saw his hair and part of his neck, but not everything thankfully.

“Peter.” Doc’s voice came close to Peter and Peter could feel that he had moved close to his cot. A hand came close and nudged Peter. “Get up.”

“I don’t want to.” Peter grumbled. “I just want to hide until we are saved.”

Doc just sighed and moved back. Peter thought he had won until orange glowed around him and the blankets lifted up from on top of him. Peter had to scramble up to grab the blankets from the magical hold. He glared at the wizard in front of him.

“Don’t be like that. You’re acting like a child.” Doc dropped the sheets next to Peter and turned away. “You have to help somehow. Gamora said it will help pass the time.”

“Doc, you’re kinda the worst. You’re worse than May.” Peter huffed and got up.

“Who’s May?” Doc sounded disinterested, but he was probably just trying to be kind. “I don’t care as much, but if I’m going to have to deal with you whining and comparing me or the others, I should know who they are.”

“Oh. I guess I should tell you a short story of my life.” Peter stretched and sat back down. Doc sent him a look and Peter smiled. “A really short and simple one. Promise.”

Doc just shook his head and sat down.

“So you probably know a lot of the trauma I have. You said you did the other day. Spider-Man caused some PTSD I guess. Mainly from having a buildings and ramps dropped on me. And I guess falling from the sky.” Peter sighed. “My parents died when I was four. My Uncle Ben and Aunt May took me in and raised me. My Uncle Ben died when I was about thirteen? Fourteen? It was horrible. He was like a dad to me. I think that makes me cling to any parental like praise. But then my Aunt May was the only person left. She’s kind but kinda strict and can put down her foot. She pushed me to make friends with Ned, the kid I originally met in Biology class. He’s my best friend. He’s a big nerd and shared my Star Wars love. He helps me with covering up Spider-Man. Then we have MJ, who’s kinda our friend. We’re like a trio. MJ will make fun of us out of love I think to think. She isn’t that up front but she’s great. And she can chase off Flash. He’s a piece of shit who likes to harass us. But I like him to focus on me instead of others. I can take it.”

Doc nodded and watched over Peter as he smiled and explained. He moved his hands slightly and let them drop into his lap. 

“So yeah. Sorry.” Peter looked away from Doc shyly. He needed to work on rambling.

“And what about Stark?” Doc asked.

“Mr. Stark… he’s more like a guy who watches over me and kinda acts like a standoffish old man that lives next door. Sometimes.” Peter smiled again. “Happy told me he cares about me and doesn’t want me to get hurt. That’s why after… Germany he looked over me. He could have just dropped me and take the suit with him. Apparently I won him over because I reminded him of himself. He also made this Iron Spider suit without telling me. Sometimes I like to think that he sees me like a son or someone that he wants to take in.”

Peter leaned down to pick up a small bracelet. Once he had shrunk his suit off, it shifted into a bracelet surprisingly. He twisted it in his hands and smiled.

“Happy is his… security assistant? I don’t remember. He’s pretty high though.” Peter slipped the Iron Spider bracelet on. “He knows Mr. Stark pretty well. Almost as much as Colonel Rhodes. I know they both care about me in some way.”

Doc nodded and got up again. “Well, I can say that if he didn’t he wouldn’t have made that bracelet.” 

Peter stood up and followed him towards the door.

“Hey, Doc.” Peter called up on him as he walked next to him.

“Yes?”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Peter asked. Doc glanced down at him.

“Because you’re young. Believe it or not, I have a heart that can care for younger heroes that shouldn’t be burdened with power.” Doc pushed open the door and Peter flinched at the light.

Outside there was a few people walking to their own hut house things or trying to get to the market area and farms. They looked over and waved as they passed. Peter could see a good mix of Wakandans, Americans, and a few other people. Their attention seemed to stick on Peter as they walked down the pathways. They probably knew who he was by trial of elimination and it made him nervous.

Down the path Peter could see the Guardians talking to each other and a hand full of the teenagers and children. Peter recognized one of the Wakandan teenagers as Princess Shuri. He heard of her through Mr. Stark as a brilliant girl and someone who could give him a run for his money. As they approached, the Guardians looked up and seemed to brighten at the sight of Peter.

“There he is!” Matis smiled and clapped her hands together. “Did you have a nice sleep?” 

“It was okay.” Peter responded as he sat down next to a small child.

“It’s nice to see you up, Peter.” Gamora smiled kindly. “I was worried when they said you just slept the whole time.”

“I didn’t really want to get up.” Peter tried to brush it off. “I needed time.” 

“I understand. It’s okay, little guy.” Quill winked at him.

“Are you Spider-Man?” Shuri, who had been watching quietly, leaned forward finally to ask.

“Yes. And you’re Princess Shuri?” Peter smiled at her and watched as her face turn into a grin.

“Why yes I am!” Shuri got up, grinning, and waved the child to move before sitting down next to him. “If you don’t mind, I would love to test out reflexes and responses you have. Your powers.”

“Only if you show me how you managed to be so smart.” Peter grinned.

“Deal!” Shuri shook Peter’s hand.

“Oh look, Gamora, the baby boy made a friend!” Quill cooed to Gamora, who just sighed.

“Hey! Strange, have you seen the Spider, he left his bed and no one knows what he looks like.” A voice that sounded very familiar asked. Footsteps approached them and Peter looked up.

Bucky Barnes stood there, looking at Doc with a concerned look. He looked way less intimidating in his new clothing.

“He’s right here.” Doc pointed to Peter. Bucky turned his eyes to Peter and frowned.

“He’s… I know I haven’t seen all of the older kids because some are afraid, but you can’t pull that one over me.” Bucky replied to Doc and turned back to him.

“Mr. Barnes, I’m sure I’m him.” Peter piped up. He pushed himself up and turned to Bucky. He could see it process on the older man’s face, almost like an old dial up computer.

“That can’t be it.” Bucky just simply refuted.

“I can show you.” Peter walked towards the path and the group just watched him. “Ms. Gamora can you help?” 

Gamora stood up and followed Peter onto the path. 

“You sure about this?” Gamora seemed slightly skeptical, probably because he was a kid.

“Of course. Come at me. I should be able to function correctly.” Peter stood in front of her and grinned.

Gamora just nodded and got into position.

“Ready?” Doc decided to ask to mediate. They nodded. “Go.”

Gamora made the first move, throwing a quick kick towards Peter. Peter jumped back and automatically darted towards her once he stopped sliding back. He threw a punch, which she grabbed and tried to flip him. Peter knew she didn’t know how his strength, so he put only some strength into it. He pulled back and his strength won and yanked her towards him. He put his arms around her and put her into a headlock.

The others stared as Gamora struggled against his strength but gave up quickly. She just relaxed and Peter let up. She got up correctly and stood a good meter away from Peter.

“See, I can take her myself.” Peter pointed out. Gamora walked back to her place next to Quill and smiled. “Don’t act like I’m not as strong as a super soldier.”

That seemed to make Bucky uncomfortable because he shifted his weight and crossed his arms.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Bucky spoke out and Peter sighed.

“Mr. Barnes, you won’t. I’ve pushed a building off of myself. I caught that ramp that Mr. Rogers dropped on me.” Peter tried to reason. “I can bench cars.”

“Jesus, kid. What happened to you?” Quill piped up.

“A spider bit me.” Peter replied and Quill made a face at that.

Bucky just sighed and walked up to Peter. Peter grinned at him, but it fell as Bucky swung suddenly at Peter. His senses picked up on it quickly and he stumbled back. Peter laughed suddenly at the thrill. He hadn’t done true hand to hand combat in a while. Usually he was only shot at and the Thanos fight didn’t count.

Peter kept dodging the hits and he lifted his sleeves to show his web shooters and suit bracelet. He shot a web to a building and used it to whip around Bucky and land a hard kick to his side. Peter landed and rolled to the side, hissing at the small rocks that dug into his arms. He got up quickly as Bucky kept fighting him.

Peter could see people gathering around them. The other Avengers had gathered and were watching from the side, amazed at the fight. Peter then stepped it up a notch and finally just grabbed Bucky’s arm and flipped him onto the ground. Peter quickly put a foot on Bucky’s chest and grinned.

“You just got your ass handed to you by a 16 year old.” Peter was breathing heavily, but the grin was still present.

“Damn, who’s the pipsqueak?” Falcon asked.

“My name is Peter Parker. I’m Spider-Man.” Peter waved slightly as he introduced himself. 

“Ah shit you’re a kid.” Falcon cursed. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen.” Peter wasn’t proud of it, not as much as he probably should be.

“I recognize you from in the tower. You’re also an intern.” Scarlet Witch spoke softly. “Hi, I’m Wands.”

“Hi, Wanda.” Peter smiled.

“I’m Sam. This here is T'Challa.” Sam introduced the king to Peter.

“Your Highness.” Peter nodded and T’Challa just nodded back. He was observing Peter quietly.

“Brother, you owe me 20$.” Shuri piped up. “I told you he was young.”

T’Challa smiled and rolled his eyes at Shuri. “Once we get out I will get you that.”

Once that was said, a silence spread across the group. Once they got out… would they be able to escape? See the world that they left behind? Peter felt like that was a bigger anxiety than being around the exiled Avengers.

“Let’s not think of that. Stark and the others will fix it.” Gamora spoke up from where she stood. Quill had walked up behind her and slipped her hands around her waist.

The group slowly nodded and Bucky got up slowly. 

“Hey, kid. You want to learn how to farm?” Bucky asked Peter.

Peter looked up to Doc, who nods encouragingly. 

“Sure.” Peter smiled.

-

Peter had his pants rolled up to his knees and his sleeves rolled up to her mid bicep. He was kneeling in a field of broccoli crops, pulling weeds and trimming things.

“Can I ask you something?” Bucky spoke up for the first time since he explained Peter what to do.

“Sure. Ask away.” Peter glanced up for a millisecond. 

“You are just a kid… was it terrifying to fight us? You seemed not as phased when you did. But Strange said it affected you.” Bucky asked.

“I… guess it was. You guys were my first big threat. It made me feel anxious. I never expected to come face to face with you guys so soon.” Peter tugged on a weed and it struggled to come out of its place. He then tugged again and it released. “Mr. Stark offered me a spot as an Avenger, I’m guessing he thought I was ready and that if he had me on the newly broken team, it would help. But I didn’t want to leave my family, my home. If that makes sense. And I couldn’t make myself face you guys if it came down to it. I… I followed his orders and listened to his side. But once he found out your side, he ended up telling me later when he found it out. I knew both sides were wrong and I can’t face the fact that I could have done something wrong.”

“That’s… deep kid.” Bucky sounded moved. “You know, when you caught my arm I was pretty shocked. I knew that second that you were something special. Only Steve could really catch my arm without help. I didn’t know if it was your suit helping or not but that little fight proved it wasn’t. Stark has to use his suit to catch my arm.”

“I… I can bench cars. It was kinda cool how much power you had behind that arm, but the fact that it was coming at me was terrifying.” Peter smiled to Bucky.

“You know, Peter.” Bucky stopped what he was doing to face Peter fully on. Peter sat down what he was holding to look up. “You really are special. You know that? You’re so pure for a person who has been heroing for a year or two now. You have a shine that we all start out with. And I think that’s precious and like a small gem.”

Bucky moved to sit next to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I want to help you out. We can train and keep your dreams and hopes sharp and bright. I’ll also teach you some life lessons. And maybe how to cook. I don’t think Strange can cook without his magic.” Bucky cracked a smile and Peter snorted gleefully.

“Yeah. I need to learn so my Aunt doesn’t have to keep burning food and then have to order take out.” Peter leaned into the hand on his shoulder. Oh god how much Peter missed physical affection. Him and Ned would lay on top of each other as they played video games and Ned would mess with Peter’s hair to make him relax more. Peter’s anxiety and just personality you can call it calls for physical contact in some type of parental or familial manner. He blamed it on his dumb spider genetics (even though he well knew it was just him enjoying someone having contact with him).

“You’re gonna have to tell me about your Aunt and friends. I’m guessing your parents are gone?” Bucky asked politely.

“Yeah. They’ve been gone for years. But it’s okay. I’ve gotten over it and have done my mourning.” Peter sighed. Bucky pat his shoulder and Peter absorbed the affection like it was a lifeline.

“Let’s get back to weeding, okay?” Bucky smiled and Peter nodded back.

“Okay.”


End file.
